The present invention relates to a tambourine and, more particularly, to a tambourine having removable jingles.
The jingles of a tambourine are an extremely important part of that musical instrument. Unfortunately, the jingles tend to wear out long before the remainder of the instrument, such as the frame. As the jingles begin to wear down, the tonal quality of the instrument diminishes. To maintain an optimal sound, the entire tambourine must be replaced. Further, percussionists often must have several different tambourines that each have their own distinctive sound using different jingles.
Tambourines having various configurations have been proposed in the art for producing particular sounds. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these products still require that completely new tambourines be purchased when the jingles wear out even though the remainder of the frame is still in good condition. Further, a percussionist may need to switch tambourines between performances if a different sound is required.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tambourine in which the jingles were removable such as for replacing worn out jingles without having to replace the entire tambourine. Further, it would be desirable to have a tambourine with removable jingles such that jingles of different sizes or varieties may be interchanged.